The invention relates to a milking cluster and a milking parlor having such a milking cluster, for the automatic milking of milk-producing animals.
Document EP 0 647 390 B1 describes a structure for the automatic milking of animals and a displaceable cup covering means which, prior to a positioning operation of the milking cup, which is also called the teat cup, is displaced onto a teat of an udder of an animal to be milked and, after the milking operation, is displaced over all the teat cups. All the teat cups are covered together. Thus, during a positioning operation, the teat cups that are not yet positioned are open. This applies during the entire milking sequence if the animal does not have four teats (also referred to as a “three-point” udder). If one or more cups are removed from the teat when the milk flow is exhausted, whilst others are still in the milking position, said milking cups are also not protected for this period. An additional actuator is necessary to actuate the cup covering. The teat cups are connected to a pulling element arrangement, by means of which they are pulled against a holder and are fixed there.
EP 0 862 360 B1 describes a protective device as a part of a robot arm, beneath which the teat cups are arranged so as to be movable. The structure, however, is expensive, as additional tilt apparatuses and actuators are necessary for each milking cup.
Against this background, the object of the invention consists in providing an improved arrangement as well as a milking parlor.